Romance is Magic
by Daughter of Zeus 6000
Summary: Rainbow Dash wants to be loved by somepony and asks Rarity for help this is my first fanfiction story so do not judge me


ROMANCE IS MAGIC

Late one night Rainbow Dash couldn't sleep. She kept thinking about the time she and Soarin' talked in the hospital before she was made a wonderbolt. She closed her eyes and imagined seeing him. She remembered his smile, and his olive green eyes, she loved his eyes. She jolted up and shook her head vigorously. "Why am I thinking of him like that?" Then she thought of something, 'all my friends are in a relationship, Fluttershy's got Bulk Biceps, rarity has Spike, Twilight has flash century, applejack's got Carmel, pinkie pie and Big Mac are a couple, even PRINCESS CELESTIA is dating DISCORD!' Then she thought hard. "Maybe I should find a special some pony? Huh I wonder what my friends are doing?"

"Oh Caramel, this is the nicest date ever." Applejack said to her coltfriend. " ah I knew ya'll like picnic dates, but I also know this is is your favorite place on the orchard to watch the sunset, babe." Applejack chuckled "did Big Mac read my diary and tell you my dream date?" Caramel sighed "yes and no. He read y'alls diary but I already knew y'all's dream date. You told me, hehe" he laughed a little and they lay down on the picnic blanket to watch the sun set.

"So Spikey Wikey? What do you have planned for tonight?" Rarity said walking towards her couch. Spike had grown to be as tall as a stallion yet still he was a dragon. "I was thinking maybe we could watch a movie then we could go to dinner." Spike responded. "That sounds wonderful Spikey Wikey " rarity said in a seductive tone. "I thought so. Now, what do you want to watch m'lady?"

Twilight sparkle and Flash century flew up to the top of the crystal palace (twilight was at the empire visiting her brother and colt friend ) to watch the sunset over the empire. "Why are you dragging me up here Flashy?" Twilight asked him. "Because the light reflects of the other crystals and I wanted to share the beautiful sight with you, sweetie" Flash said to his mare friend. The day started to fade into night and the light beamed of the crystals and made what looked like northern lights. " wow, thank you for this Flash."

"Wow Bulkie you rented a sailboat for the two of us at the lake?" Fluttershy asked her new colt friend. "YEA, I WANTED TO GIVE YOU A GOOD TIME. I ALSO BROUGHT FISH FOOD IF YOU'D LIKE TO FEED THE FISH." Bulk Biceps told fluttershy. "Oh sweetie this is wonderful! Thank you Bulkie! Flutter shy exclaimed.

Big Macintosh took Pinkie pie to a concert with her favorite singer, 'blackjack'

"Thank you soooooooo much For getting tickets Big Mac!"pinkie pie screamed over the loud cheering of the crowd. "Eyup" Big Mac says lovingly. Then the lead singer, a peach coloured stallion walks up on stage. The crowd cheers a lot louder now. Then he starts to sing.

I wanna gallop to the stars with you

Maybe then the clouds, maybe then the moon

Baby as long as I'm next to you oh oh

Chorus

When I'm with you baby i feel I can fly, fly, fly!

Rainbow dash got her laptop out (yes there is internet) and stared to contact applejack. (Aj's messages are in print, RD's are in bold)

Hey bestie I need some advise

**What is it Rainbow?**

**W**ell I know all my friends

Are inA relationship and im not

**y'all want me to give u advice **

Yea pretty much

**Ask Rarity. She'll help y'all **

Thanks aj

(Offline )

Then rainbow dash calls rarity

(Bold is rd papyrus if rare.).

Hello?

Hey rarity I need some advice

What is it Rainbow dash?

I need to have someone who loves me

But me and all our friends and your family love you,

What I mean is… a coltftiend

Oh I can help you land one, but first you must tell me who you like

I like soarin the wonderbolt I see, that name is not unknown

So can you help me or not?

Oh I can help you IF you can Sing well, can you?

Uh yea why

I have an idea

(Off the phone)

Dashie's pov

A whole crowd of ponies including soarin and my friends gathered around the stage

Regular pov

The spotlight pointed at rainbow dash signaling her to sing…

We clawed we chained our hearts in vain

We jumped never asking why

We kissed I fell under your spell, a love no one can deny

Don't you ever say I just walked away, I will always want you

I can't live a lie running for my life,I will always want you

I came in like a wrecking ball

I never hit so hard In love

All I wanted was to break your walls

All you ever did was, wre-e-eck me

Yeah you, you wre-e-eck me

I put you high up in the sky and now you're not coming down

It slowly turned you let me burn

And now, we're ashes on the ground

Don't you ever say I just walked away, I will always want you

I can't live a lie running for my life, I will always want you

I came In like a wrecking ball, yea I never hit so hard in love,all you ever do is, wreck me

The crowd cheered so loudly, and when rainbow dash got off the stage, Soarin came up to her. "Hey" he said. "Hi."she replied. "So I was just wondering if you wanted to maybe go out sometime?" He asked. "Uh sure" then he did something neither of them expected. He kissed her.

( disclaimer I do not own my little pony characters or any of da songs)


End file.
